The Pulses
by Neru Neko Chan
Summary: The prologue to the 1,000 Years saga. Ciel enters mating season down in Hell, and Sebastian is the only one he trusts with his body.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue-The Pulses part 1

When he turned into a demon, he was introduced to a lot of things. These being: hunger for souls, hunger for human flesh, hunger for attention, and hunger in general. But, it wasn't the hunger he used to have for tea and sweets a year ago. It was a different kind of hunger, but he couldn't quite speculate it. All he knew was that when Sebastian gave him lessons, he would have a sudden pulse in his abdomen and the only way he felt to make it stop was to grind himself on the seat of the couch in his new home in Hell (which he shared with Sebastian). It was a subtle way of getting rid of things, he assumed, except for one problem. The pulsing wouldn't go away, it just wasn't as annoying. The next time he was to look at Sebastian, he had another pulsing sensation spread from his abdomen to the rest of his body, and he slightly grinded again into the couch, hiding behind his pulled-up legs. It was really annoying.

But, it even happened at night, which was worse. There was no reason to sleep since he can do well without, but he had nothing better to do and he wanted to get away from Sebastian, so he took to these luxuries easily. His body was not accustomed to the way human—or… demon—nature was supposed to react when the pulses took over. The pulses turned into tightness of the stomach, and he would toss and turn with one hand near his head and one hand on his pulsing, tightened stomach. His breath would hitch and his thighs would seem slightly wet. It would last all night long and sometimes bring sweat to his face and forcing groans out of his throat. But, he just didn't know what to do to quench the hunger. And, he was much too proud to consult the older demon on the matter. If it was something every demon went through some time in their life, then he could go through it by himself.

On one particular day, the young Ciel found himself outside his Hell House, looking at the black streaked "morning" sky. The truth was, he didn't really know. There were seven suns, each several light-years away from each other, and three moons that were visible. Since demons woke up and slept as they pleased, Ciel assumed that it was morning when five of the suns were visible and night when two of the moons blocked two suns that were still up at that time. Sebastian even said that he wasn't quite sure since time in Hell was different from time on Earth. Right now, Ciel basked in the warmth of the five suns, feeling bliss wash over him. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the stone bench outside his purple painted house.

Hell was exactly how he had imagined it would be, but he was still taken by surprise in some ways. The streets were made of grey stone, and the grass was either black and tangled or tan and dead. Hell Houses lined up the streets in obscure colors, like a pasty yellow or hot pink or mucus green. Some would say Hell was a dreadful place, but that was only until you saw its people. The people stayed in their demon form the entire time they stay in Hell. Seeing all the whips, chains, and SKIN was enough to make the ex-Earl want to hurl, but he kept his sanity. Sebastian insisted they also went into their demon forms, but truth be told, Ciel very much liked Sebastian in his human form. He had the feeling that he was also liked in his human form by the elder, because the black hooker clothing and shaggy hair didn't suit him very much, and he agreed.

The first and last time Ciel had changed into his demon form was when Sebastian had to register Ciel and himself to stay in Hell until they were called upon to form a contract with a human. To pass the test and see that they were really demons and not humans, angels, or reapers in disguise, they needed to change. Ciel remembered giving Sebastian a hapless look, but then Sebastian instructed Ciel on how it worked and he was able to let his power release from within. He had never felt so abashed at how much his ass was showing or how his top was a scrap of leather pulled across his nipples, or even the look he got from Sebastian when he noticed that cat ears and a tail with a black bow and bell were protruding from his human-like features, but they had passed and Ciel got to make his new life in Hell in the luxury of a comfortable home.

Ciel snickered to himself at how it was back at that moment of time. 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do,' he mused to himself, thinking that it wasn't a big deal that his demon form made him a hundred times as sexy. Everyone did it; he just wasn't used to it yet. Of course, his butler would know exactly how the breeze felt when it hit him from down under or how the elastic caused major chaffing when pulled so tight across his chest. Ciel lingered on the thought longer than it should have. The scraps of fabric had clung to his butler's chest and it easily showed off his nipples and the short shorts he wore were pulled so tight he could practically see his length bulging from his front. He remembered something Sebastian had said to him that day. "Do you like the view, kitten?" he had asked Ciel. Ciel's nostrils flared and his eyebrows twitched at the thought. How dare he talk to him with such casualty?

The pulses started up again between his legs and he shifted uncomfortably, arching his back and leaning his elbows on the back of the bench. Clenching his teeth together and knitting his eyebrows, his breath started to hitch dramatically, and he took short breaths as his face heated up. He squeezed his legs together, as he found it to help slightly. Seeing as he couldn't keep still, he grinded down on the stone bench. Once, twice, three times before it seemed to snap him out of the state and he took a long, calming breath. The pulses only lasted for a few seconds before it stopped and it would come back thirty minutes later unless he was standing up or doing activity that involved moving around, eating flesh (his favorite was virgin flavored), or something that didn't involve thinking. Then, and only then, would the pulses cease for, if he was lucky, possibly three hours. However, if he was sitting, lying down, or he simply really needed to pee, the pulses would come back every ten minutes. This was why Ciel was getting more muscle from eating and exercising much (he still had very poor strength though), and he always tried to keep an empty bladder, but it sometimes didn't work that way.

"Ciel!" Sebastian called from inside the Hell House. "Come inside. Dinner is ready." Ciel hopped off from his comfort zone and calmly swept inside. The inside of the house was very ordinary with the exception of color choice. The inside was a pale yellow with brown and green furniture and a purple carpet. There was a television, except it didn't show a series of commercials and programs. It showed the present of a select person. Ciel liked to watch his former friends carry on with their lives and wished they could get over his "death" so they would stop crying. It made his non-existent heart sick and sad to see them in grief. But, it was one thing to pass the time, and when he was focused on watching the television, it stopped the pulses momentarily. Aside from the television, the couch was a coffee brown and sat across from it. In the middle of the purple carpeting, Sebastian's and Ciel's sentinels sat, playing with each other. One of them was a black raven with soft feathers and a slender beak, and her name was Delilah. She hopped to and fro around the room, dodging Jasmine's paw. Jasmine was all Ciel's, as she was a small tuxedo kitten with big eyes and an eye for adventure. Ciel had tied a red bow with a bell around her neck, relishing in the fact he no longer had allergies to such things. The sentinels were used in battle to act as a vessel for a demon's animal form. When a demon wanted to go incognito, all he or she needed to do was possess the sentinel's body. Ciel had yet to try, but he was willing when the time came. The sentinels added to the activity of the room, so Ciel and Sebastian let them run free, as they could never really leave them.

Instead of a door, a large arch went across the room and connected the small living room with the small kitchen. The kitchen was caramel colored mostly and didn't mix colors like a clown. Sebastian set plates on the table and tidied up the room a bit before he sat in a chair across from the other and ate. Ciel sat across from him and dug into the breakfast. He didn't need a recap on the meal selection for he already knew. It was the same every day and he wouldn't want it any other way. The prostitute's flesh and muscles were cooked blue rare, the fat in her thighs and stomach used as a light brine, and sprinkled with bits of red and yellow bone marrow for flavor. Ciel would be disgusted by the meal if he were human, but as a demon, he found it a delicacy fit for a king, or an earl. He took his fork and poked it a bit before taking a wad of the skeletal muscle and tore it hungrily off the fork with the edge of his sharpest canines and emitted a small growl. Whatever he couldn't fit into his mouth was drooping from his lips and was soon to be slurped up like spaghetti. Blood dripped from his chin and Sebastian scoffed after taking his first bite. "You are such a messy eater," his butler remarked.

"Whatever. Nobody's looking," Ciel mumbled, leaning full force on the palm of his non-fork-wielding hand. Sebastian sighed and turned away, but not before nudging his master on the inside of his calves with his ankle. It was a kind of punishment used on newborns. The back of the calves are like the Achilles's heel for demons, though that is kept a secret. It doesn't hurt, but it tickles a lot, and Ciel flinched when he felt something hit his soft skin. He glared at his butler. "It's not funny, no matter how many times you do that." Sebastian sighed again and decided to leave it at that.

The short day continued on and Ciel felt that it was time to get out of lessons because he was all grinded out. Sebastian was dismissed to his own bedroom, as all was safe for a demon in Hell. Except, Sebastian didn't go to his bedroom. Ciel covered himself with the covers and leaned his head back on the pillows. The night was cold, even though there was so such thing as season. To keep his sensitive hands warm and un-chapped, he placed them between his clamped thighs and slept on his side. It was so cold, just like his butler used to be all those times he had carried the child when their regular body temperatures were mismatched like his eyes. That butler had always had close contact to the boy, and Ciel never minded it. How many times had he helped the boy in the bathtub? More times than he could remember. And how many times had he seen the boy stark naked in all of his undeveloped, virgin glory? 'Oh dear Lucifer,' Ciel thought as his face heated up and stronger than normal pulses started up again. Without meaning to, Ciel rubbed his hardened boyhood with his cold hands and, Ciel had to admit, it felt good. Ciel raised one hand to his clothed chest and scratched at his nipple line. His hands knew what to do, but his mind didn't. He stopped himself from moving momentarily before the pulses were dim and fleeting. But, he couldn't get how good that small moment felt out of his mind. And, being the greedy, gluttonous child he was, he wanted more.

He slowly undid some of the top buttons of his nightshirt, starting to rethink his decision. He knew a little about sex. He knew that sex made babies if done between a male and a female. The female got pregnant and that made the baby. There were ways that two males and two females can also have sex, but they were slightly different. The younger a female was when she was pregnant, the more risk there is with death at childbirth. Ciel didn't know how young the male was supposed to be when he was put at risk, if at any, but he was only 14. He didn't understand the pleasures of sex, and he certainly didn't know how to masturbate. But, if rubbing the hard 'thing' in his pants made him feel good and scratching at his chest made his stomach have nice butterflies, then so be it. He placed both hands between his thighs and waited for more pulses to come.

It seemed to take forever before Ciel started to pant and his body went rigid. Quickly, he started to rub the stiffness and palmed his chest before he instinctively grinded behind him when he felt a strong wave of pleasure come over him. He continued to rub his chest before he felt the wave come again and he threw his head back. Then he found the source of the waves. Taking his hand from between his thighs, he undid another button to make space for both hands to roam his chest and dug his thumbs into his nipples. He violently threw himself onto his back and continued, for only by being dominated by an imaginary entity he was able to unlock pleasures he thought was beyond his imagination. He clamped the sensitive pink skin between his index and thumb on both sides and squeezed hard, his arching back going unbeknownst to him. At a time, his strained finger muscles started to ache and he unclenched them, soon to tweak them again. Then he found out something new. If he kept his fingers moving while he played with his male-breasts, the pleasure felt even better. He licked his lips hungrily. He wanted more, so much more than this.

His mind went to the bulge in his pants that had grown tenfold and he dove both hands into his boxer shorts and started to stroke himself slowly and unsurely. He closed his eyes, his chest still bucking and his ass still grinding the mattress behind him. While toying with himself, the back of his hands brushed against a smaller, lonely pleasure point that was harder to get to. He slowly opened his legs, and before he could think otherwise, one hand went on stroking his erection while the other dove further to massage his balls—um, marbles. Immeasurable pleasure swept over and dominated him as he grinded harder, harder, harder on the mattress, stroking himself in tune with the waves. He let his jaw hang loose as he panted, and he was sure some of his drool came out the side. He bucked up his chest and let his spine do the worm and bucked up his erection. The twin-sized mattress (the small room didn't allow for any larger) started to creak with carnal acts the shameless Ciel was putting on. He wanted more, more, more! But, sadly, for everything comes an end. Suddenly, his body began to quiver violently and he bucked up harder and harder, his panting getting louder and more desperate before he threw his head back and moaned loudly, but not too loud as to disturb his roommate. He let his body buck freely as the wild sensation of ministrations washed over him in the form of an orgasm. If his mouth wasn't frothing at the edges before, it was then. The frame of the bed creaked and rattled but he didn't care in the slightest. All he could think about was riding out this pleasure.

Eventually, he grew weary and he couldn't move anymore. He panted, not from pleasure, but exhaustion. His eyes fluttered until they were lidded and he slowly closed his mouth. He slipped his hands from his shorts to find that they were sticky, but he didn't care. He wiped his hands on the crisp white sheets and laid them at his sides. He stretched out his legs and rolled himself into a comfortable position and fell into a sleep as deep as a demon could go. And, this time, he didn't have to worry about the annoying pulses disturbing him.

Meanwhile, Sebastian was gaping at the television. Petting Jasmine and Delilah in his lap, he was watching his little lord in case he got in the heat. Demons got horny much more than humans, and he was wondering when Ciel would cave in and ask Sebastian to help control the forbidden lust, but he had never, not in a million years, expected his young lord to masturbate. Sure, he expected the younger to try to ignore it, or maybe have a wet dream that he will kick himself for when he woke up. But, this was a surprise to Sebastian, and he'll admit, the younger demon looked damned sexy with a red face and his legs spread wide like that. It almost made Sebastian want to storm into the room and take his lord by surprise, stealing his breath and virginity, which not a lot of demons had. Sebastian lost his virginity to his own father when he was at least seven million years old, and that was very young. Of course, not every father used the tap-on-the-calves method and resorted to sexual harassment, which was what he had to endure until he was eligible to make a legal contract with a human. Sebastian grimaced. He hated thinking about those days.

He turned back to the television and saw his master sleeping peacefully. The innocent look he put upon his face while he slept was the complete reciprocal of his previous nightly activity. Sebastian couldn't help but chuckle and plan as to how to go about this masturbation thing in the morning. All he could do was to wait and see. He left Jasmine and Delilah on the coffee couch and retired to his own room which was across from his master's, smiling all the way.


	2. Chapter 2

_Aww geez, I didn't expect so many people to read this in the span of a few days. I'm flattered, I really am. Let me just take the time to say that this story series will be updated once a week every Saturday. At first, I was wondering, "Should I make it bi-weekly?" but then I remembered that there are only 18 chapters that I already wrote, and that wouldn't last very long. Plus, I love making you guys wait._

_At least I'm more genorous than most people here._

_I don't own Ciel or Sebastian._

* * *

The next morning, Ciel woke up to the smell of cooking meat and walked calmly to the kitchen, licking his lips eagerly. On the pan that was being controlled by his butler was rotten eggs, all green with mold to add texture, and random shreds of flesh that resembled hash browns. In the middle of the "hash browns" were two eyes that had already been stripped of the cornea and drained of the delicious fluids that were spread out among the rest of the dish. Sebastian went hunting during the night, for Ciel knew everything was fresh. He could smell it. Sebastian gave him a sidelong look and continued with preparing his dish. "Good morning," he greeted his master in a sing-song voice. Ciel returned the greeting and sat down patiently in his seat. Jasmine brushed up against ankle and purred, happy to see her master in such a good mood. Ciel leaned down to pat her head and adjust her bow before coming up to a plate of breakfast.

Ciel dug in without warning. Though Sebastian still minded his master's poor manners, he didn't have the thought to nudge Ciel under the calf like he usually did. He was too busy thinking of how to approach his "situation." Ciel must have noticed this too, because he finished tearing through a fraction of his meal and swallowed the bloody hashes. Then, he looked up at his butler with his big, curious, cerulean eyes. "What's wrong, Sebastian?" he asked. The butler could only smirk at the younger one's façade. On the outside, he was a pure, innocent boy. But, on the inside, Sebastian knew what he really was—a lustful demon. Sebastian's smirk seemed to piss the younger off more. "What in the name of Satan is it?" Ciel demanded strictly, dropping the silverware onto his plate. The loud, sharp sound of polished clay meeting metal resonated throughout the entire house and snapped all four of the animals out of what they were doing for a moment, but soon returned to their regular activities. Delilah and Jasmine peeked over the corner of the wide arch that connected the kitchen and living room and saw their masters giving each other a stare down.

"It's nothing really," Sebastian said. "You are in good health and that is all that matters. Things are taking their flow as they should be." Ciel knitted his eyebrows. Was it possible that… his butler knew? Ciel decided to take the dumb course and looked at Sebastian strangely.

"What are you talking about?" Ciel asked in a lesser manner. Sebastian inwardly chuckled. 'He was trying so hard to prove his innocence. There's no use in hiding it. I should just come clean right now and save me the trouble,' Sebastian thought.

"I know you masturbated," Sebastian answered simply. When the younger demon tilted his head to the side and mouthed the word 'what…?' Sebastian figured that the 'M' word was not in his vocabulary. "You gave yourself an orgasm." Ciel cocked his head to the other side, still giving his butler a confound look. Sebastian sighed. "You," Sebastian pointed to Ciel. "Touched," Sebastian poked Ciel on the shoulder which made the younger cringe with his bubble being violated. "Yourself," Sebastian pointed to Ciel again. "Inappropriately," Sebastian made a circle with his hands around him, concluding his point. Ciel put together the meanings of these words and his eyes widened while a blush spread across his porcelain cheeks.

"YOU SCRYED ME IN THE NIGHT?" Ciel screamed. "That is so sick! Don't you have anything better to do?" Sebastian gave him a cocky smile and stayed calm. Ciel's body went rigid as he wrapped his arms around himself in a mock hug. "I only did it to calm the pulses. It worked, and it felt so good. When I woke up, it was all I could think about, was how good it felt. I-I couldn't help myself…" Ciel sighed and tried to put the matter to rest. Sebastian, however, was just getting started.

Sebastian mock-sighed. "And here I was, ready to give you the fullest pleasure when the time came when your demon heat-instincts came in. I'll admit, I'll give you credit for pushing it off for so long. Yes, I have noticed you grinding on the couch during lessons and your mind would wander when your breath would hitch. I was wondering when you would cave in. But, masturbation is not the way to go about it. You need to have sex with someone to really put the matter to rest and focus. Masturbating is like a sample of what really could come from sex. Your body wants it, so you need it." During his speech, Ciel's face turned from pink to crimson and he thought he would sooner die from embarrassment than from anything else.

The young demon gulped. "So… what do I do now? I can't just take a random she-demon from the streets and ask her to have sex with me."

"Oh, usually all demons, regardless of age, would jump at the chance, even if given by a stranger," Sebastian said. "Oh… but you're too proud for that, are you?" Sebastian gave Ciel a glance to see how he was doing with this information. Ciel was sitting with his head in his hands and his face was looking down even though Sebastian could clearly see that his ears were red. Sebastian smiled and got up, walked over to Ciel, and started to pat his back lightly. "It's alright, little kitten, because I am here to help you."

Ciel went to look at Sebastian, but before he could say something like, "What the Hell are you talking about?" Sebastian caught him in a heated kiss. The younger, inexperienced demon did not know how to react to this at first, but then decided to close his eyes, as it felt so good to have a moving heat source pressed against his lips. The butler caressed Ciel's chin lovingly as he pushed back on Ciel and wrapped his arm around his skinny waist to keep them both from falling. Sebastian opened his eyes slightly to see how Ciel's reaction would be. The younger demon had his eyes closed, but his arms hung limply at his sides. Sebastian decided to help him out and gently nudged the tender underside of his master's arms up, then grabbed his wrist tenderly and brought it over behind Sebastian's neck where it rested. Sebastian went to do the same with the other arm, but he found that Ciel was doing that one all on his own. The butler smiled and broke the kiss before he went any further.

"Did you enjoy that, my lord?" Sebastian asked, still holding the young demon by the waist. Ciel took some time to catch his breath before he blushed and nodded. "If you don't mind, I would like to advance to the next step toward Heaven in Hell. How does that sound?" Ciel nodded again, too shy to look him in the eye. Sebastian used his index finger to guide Ciel's gaze and forced him to look into his maroon eyes. "I will not hurt you on purpose. I am only doing this because I care you, my lord." Ciel kept staring into the elder's eyes with his mouth slightly open. Sebastian cupped his hand around Ciel's cheek and caressed it softly. He then leaned his forehead on the younger's, and whispered, "I love you, my lord. I'm hungry for you, and I know that you are hungry for me. There is nothing at all to be ashamed of. Not here, not ever." He then pecked the child on the nose and went again for the lips. Ciel, after some time, came to his senses and started to kiss back, moving his lips in a slow motion in tune with his butler's.

Meanwhile, Jasmine gagged at the sight of her master kissing someone. It made it all the more awkward to be sitting next to Delilah. It almost seemed as if they should be mirroring the moves of their masters, after all, they were part of them spiritually. But, it wasn't working out that way, and the young kitten couldn't take her eyes from the sight. She was scarred for life, and Delilah knew it inside. Poor young kitten. Delilah shook her head and perched herself on an obtruding stick that was nailed into the wall by her master so she could sit and watch over everything properly in every room. If the two males went too far, she would be sure to protect whatever was left of Jasmine's innocence.

Sebastian's arms roamed his master's still clothes back as they kissed harder and harder. Their lips battled for a while before Sebastian thought about licking his master's lips with his own tongue, begging for entrance. Ciel gulped with the new decision to make. Was he ready for this? But, then he shrugged to himself and slowly opened his mouth. Sebastian's tongue darted eagerly, dominating the other's mouth. First came the wet caverns at the roof of the mouth that tickled the adenoids and made Ciel gasp. Then came the throat which, at first, made his master moan slightly, but was now choking him and making him gag. Last came the younger's tongue, and with it came a sweet taste that made Sebastian's mouth water. The older demon played tag with the tongue, at first getting no response, but soon was fighting a death match with the saliva-soaked organ. Ciel mashed his open mouth to Sebastian's, and the butler took this as a sign to advance at a slow pace.

Sebastian let his hands roam a little lower until his fingers met the edge of his master's pajama pants. With one hand, he unbuttoned the trousers. If Ciel noticed this, he showed no sign. However, Sebastian was hit with a dilemma—he had to get Ciel to stand up before he could pull off his pants. So, he grabbed the younger demon under the arms just as one would pick up a cat and pulled him to his feet. Then, he quickly slid his fingers into the trousers and slowly slid them off, revealing Ciel's still semen stained boxer shorts from last night. He could tell his master wanted to pull away and see what was going on, but when Sebastian dared rub his ass, Ciel thought otherwise. The younger let out a low, husky moan and continued to fight for dominance with the tongue of his butler.

Sebastian could feel Ciel arching his chest and stomach whilst eliciting mews and moans. The butler could feel himself getting harder, and now, this wasn't just something he was doing to please his master. He was doing it for self-satisfaction, too. He wanted to share this experience with Ciel, and the fact that it was Ciel's first time made it all the more desirable. He pulled Ciel's hips to his and grinded his boner on his master's front. Ciel moaned loudly at the contact and grinded his hips in that direction. They enjoyed the waves of pleasure that were brought forth by this action, but it was becoming hard to do so with the height difference between the two. Sebastian soon found a solution to the problem, but it involved doing something that he really didn't want to do. He broke off the kiss with Ciel and took his hands from his ass. "Wait here," Sebastian commanded as he started to clean up the table, throwing the plates of food onto the countertop and putting the salt and grounded belladonna shakers next to them. Ciel stood awkwardly in the middle of the room, watching his butler do the work as fast as he could. Finally, Sebastian finished, loosened his tie considerably, and patted the top of the dining table. "Hop on," Sebastian said, and Ciel obeyed without another word. He did not know what was about to happen, but he was sure that he would probably regret his decision in the far future and cherish his decision real soon.

Sebastian pushed his master down and climbed between his skinny legs so they were both on top of the table. Deciding that he was bored of simple frenching, he decided to start to nip and suck on the younger's slender neck, going for that sweet spot. "AHhhh!" Ciel screamed as Sebastian sunk his fangs into the otherwise flawless skin. The butler lapped happily at the drops of blood that came from his neck. They tasted tart and tangy, because it was bad for demons to eat other demons, so it was a way through evolution that demon blood tasted terrible to other demons, but since Ciel was once human, he was an exception and was a mixture of both what humans and demons tasted like. Personally, Sebastian liked the taste, but not as much as the younger's tongue.

The young ex-Earl was taken by surprise when his butler suddenly pushed up his plain white t-shirt so it bunched up near his neck. Sebastian decided it was time to move lower and started to suck on the small pink buds on his master's chest. "Naaahh! Mmmnnnnnng~!" Ciel moaned loudly. He bucked up his chest, begging for more attention. Sebastian took a hand and started to tweak Ciel's other nipple in the most heavenly way. Since Ciel wasn't doing this to himself, the pleasure was ten times more clear and a hundred times more stronger. His butler sucked harder until he shifted his weight and propped a knee against Ciel's arousal, and he then found that his master was rock hard and needed an exit. Sebastian smirked and stopped, pulling away from the hairless chest and leaving a string of saliva connecting where he once was to his lips. He started to work his way down hastily, as he knew his master could not wait. He paused once to dip his tongue into a small belly button, but he didn't linger on that for too long. Pressing his forehead against Ciel's baby fat, he slowly slipped off his master's boxers. That's when things got noisy.

Delilah went into a frenzy in front of Jasmine. 'Don't look!' she chirped. 'You're too young for these things!' Jasmine backed up from the threatening bird so she was out of sight from the masters at work. 'Get back. Why don't we play a game? Would you like that, Jazz?'

'Out of my way, you old crow!' Jasmine half meowed, half chuckled. 'I want to see what's happening. Maybe later.' Jasmine got ready to trot off before the none-too-old Delilah caught her bow in her talons and flapped with an eagle-like strength to pick Jasmine off the ground. 'Hey, stop that! I need to see!' Jasmine hissed as she struggled out of the grip of the older bird. Delilah chuckled, just like her master.

'No. Now, you're going to behave like a good little kitty, and you're going to like it,' Delilah concluded with a whining and hissing Jasmine. She made sure to drop her off on the top of Sebastian's tall dresser so Jasmine would have to break her legs to even think about jumping off. 'There. Now stay and I'll be back to get you.' Delilah fluttered out of the room, leaving a sad kitten to play by herself. Of course, Delilah had every right to watch the two do their business. She has been with Sebastian ever since they were both kids, and she has seen him do sinful things time and time again. Plus, she had needs too, as a living creature.

Sebastian started by running his long and skilled fingers up and down the underside of Ciel's length, almost tickling him in the very sensitive spot. "Uunnnmmm… HaaaaAAAHhnnn!" Ciel cried. He could feel his stomach tightening and he knew that he was going to reach that "final wave" soon. But, Sebastian was persistent, and put his lips at the tip and started to use his tongue to lick all the precum away. "Guuuuuhh… Hinnnn! Ahhh—AAHMmmm… Seba—HNNN!" Ciel moaned louder. He started to buck his hips lightly into the other's mouth and Sebastian had no choice other than to deep throat him. Bobbing his head to Ciel's thrusts, Ciel sang his heart out to the rhythm he and Sebastian made. But, with every song comes a loud crescendo before the end. "Se… Seba…! AAAAAHHNNN!" Ciel came in Sebastian's mouth, trying to control what his hips wanted to do most. "SE—SEBA, AAAAHH! Ooohh, haaaaannn~! Naah… haah~! Nooooo—uuummm~! Hah… Nhah… Ha…" Ciel panted wearily as he leaned his head back on the table and Sebastian climbed on net to him and pulled him into a hug.

"You're so beautiful," Sebastian remarked. "But, I didn't think you would come so easily. Was that good?" He looked at his master with a sheepish smile, something he wouldn't show anyone else.

"… Yes," Ciel said through pants. "Very much so. I didn't think I would scream so much though. We probably disturbed the neighbors, though." Sebastian chuckled and pulled Ciel's chin so they kissed again. It was a sweet kiss, something that showed a lot more intimacy than frenching could.

"My lord, can I tell you something?" Sebastian asked. Even if Ciel said no, he would still ask it. But, the young demon nodded slowly, his teal hair dragging along the table with him. Sebastian got closer and put his lips to Ciel's ear and, with as much huskiness he could muster, he whispered, "I want your ass." To prove his point, he moved his hand from his master's back to his butt and started to rub it slowly and assuredly. Ciel didn't have enough energy to moan from it, but he had enough to smirk up at the demon. He sat up and Sebastian took away his hand. Wrapping his arms around his butler's neck, he leaned closer to his ear.

"I think that's one wish I will grant with pleasure," Ciel whispered. He then experimented and flicked out his tongue so he licked the man's ear. Sebastian moaned and got up and off the table. Ciel followed him with his body, astonished for a moment. He wasn't going to leave him hanging, was he? Ciel was sitting with his feet dangling from the side of the dining table, watching Sebastian grin ear to ear with a lusty look in his eyes. Without warning, Sebastian lunged forward and lifted Ciel's legs which forced the young demon to flop onto his back. The older demon pushed back on Ciel's back thighs and spread his legs wider so he could find the anatomic part of interest. Sebastian dove in, tongue first, into Ciel's hole. Ciel squeaked, still unable to moan after coming so recently, but that didn't mean he wasn't enjoying the situation.

Sebastian knew his master was questioning him, so while he was lubricating his master's hole, he tried to explain. "God didn't create us to be paired man-man or woman-woman, so he overlooked the fact that it would really hurt if someone were go man-man. So, we need to take care of that ourselves and do something that makes it hurt less than it would if we didn't do it. It's simple, really." Ciel visibly nodded and leaned back, enjoying the feeling of being prepared. The feeling of Sebastian's warm tongue licking his red puckered entrance was enough to make his boyhood twitch back to life.

The young demon screamed slightly when Sebastian put his first finger inside him, worming it around and trying to loosen up his tight virgin bowels. He was getting so hard; his cock was throbbing and aching in his slacks. He needed to be inside Ciel, but for his master's sake, he wanted everything to be perfect, so he continued preparing him and added a second finger. Ciel hissed and bucked up his chest and grinded his ass painfully into Sebastian's fingers. 'One more finger to go,' Sebastian thought as he hastily pushed in a third finger. They were both so horny that they couldn't hear the mews of a kitten in distress.

Jasmine was putting up a fit for not being able to comfort her master. She could feel his pain. The only reason why she had stayed silent was because she had felt pleasure and decided to take a nap to it. But, when she felt a stinging pain rise from her bottom, she immediately started calling out for them to stop whatever it was and come rescue her. Delilah heard, however, and was guilt ridden for the situation she had put the little kitten in. So, she flew over quickly and took the kitten from the top of the dresser to Sebastian's unused bed. Jasmine was glad to be in a space that was at least comfortable, but the pain in her rear did not stop. 'Make it stop!' she hissed, flopping onto her back and rolling around uncomfortably. 'Make it stop!'

'I can't do that,' Delilah said woefully. 'But I can support you through it for being such a good girl.' She wrapped a wing around Jasmine's neck and acted as a pillow for the poor kitten in pain. She never thought that it would affect Jasmine like this, and it made her heart hurt. When the masters were done with their intercourse, she would be sure to peck the young master's brains out when the elder master wasn't looking.

"AH!" Ciel screamed, suddenly bucking his hips upward. "What was that?" Sebastian wasn't sure if it was him hitting his prostate or a reflex, so he tried again, aiming for the same place. "AH!" Sebastian smiled. Now he knew where to aim when he got in.

"It was your prostate, the most sensitive part of the male body," Sebastian answered simply. "Otherwise known as a sweet spot." He retracted his fingers from Ciel's rim and unzipped his own pants. He was ready to claim his master for his own, but Ciel was very wary when he saw the size of Sebastian's erection.

"It's huge!" Ciel remarked, getting up on his elbows to see. Sebastian smirked and pulled Ciel off of the table only to turn him around so Ciel and Sebastian were facing the table with Sebastian right behind Ciel.

"I recommend you hang on tight to the edge," Sebastian said as he positioned himself at Ciel's stretched entrance and slammed inside. Ciel screamed loudly with tears of pain coming from the corners of his eyes. Sebastian had to keep the urge to thrust in control as he waited for Ciel's screams to dull down to pants. Then and only then did Sebastian dare to start thrusting, slow and gently. Ciel's moans were long and heated, and it made Sebastian want to ravish the demon much more, so much more.

"AHhnnnn! Llahm… Oooohh~! Ah—Oh! Hnnnng… AH! Ahm, there! MORE, Sebastian!" Ciel begged and pleaded, and Sebastian had no choice but to give him what he wanted. In a matter of minutes, the only things that were heard were moans and the slap-slide-push skin on skin, haunches on haunches, and arousal on sweet spot. The horny snarls of frothing mouths, just itching to bite and suck, rebound off the walls and into the ears of anyone who cared. The two pushed-grinded-rubbed-pulled and repeated in harmony, growing faster and faster and faster in pace. "Ahhhhh! Ahha... AHnha! Se… Sebastian…" Ciel winced as Sebastian reached forward and grabbed Ciel's small erection and started to stroke and squeeze him.

"T-together," Sebastian moaned. "Come… together." Ciel nodded and focused on the thrusts, the hand pumping him, and the hot breaths ghosting his neck. His knuckles had long turned white from gripping the edge of the table with such strength and tension. Suddenly, his spine started to react on its own and he started to grind-grind-grind on Sebastian harder than before, knowing that he was now at his limit.

"Mmmh! MMnnnHAAah! Se… Seba…" Ciel's mouth opened instinctively as his delicious tongue stuck out at the edge. "SE… SEba… SEBASTIAAAHHHN!" Ciel threw his head back and started to spaz his body faster, faster, faster against Sebastian.

"CIEEL!" Sebastian called out and mirrored Ciel's movements in harmony. His jaw slackened, so he ran his teeth over the young demon's shoulder before biting and licking again at the mark he had already made before. Ciel had come on a spot on the floor and was now starting to calm down from his orgasm. Sebastian soon followed and both were panting. Before Sebastian had pulled out of Ciel, he placed his hands over the young demon's and covered the white knuckles it had. Sebastian pulled out slowly, his seed dripping from the master's entrance, and Ciel winced at the feeling of being empty. The young demon looked like he was about to pass out for rocketing twice in the span of twenty minutes. Sebastian caught him before he could faint, used one hand to zip up his pants, and collected their clothes before bringing the young one to his bedroom for some much needed rest.

Covering the small body with the crisp white sheets, he leaned down and kissed the young boy in the lips sweetly. Caressing the pale flushed skin, Sebastian stared at the innocent face, but the difference between this time and the night before was that Ciel had a metaphorical aura that glowed around him in the form of sweat. Sebastian loved how his master looked like this, and wished they could do this more often. Maybe when the young demon was getting ready for bed at night, Sebastian would ask if he was good and they could start going again, but that was a dream that would have to wait.

"I love you, Ciel," Sebastian whispered in his love's ear before he left the room, not bothering to close the door behind him. He didn't notice that Delilah was perched on the nearest stick, sending the young boy death glares.

'Time to get what he deserves for causing Jazz pain,' Delilah cawed to herself. She had left the kitten on Sebastian's bed after she had fell asleep. The pain of sex would come naturally to her in due time to the point where she could barely feel it, just like the experienced raven herself. The black bird flew over to the covers and got ready to peck the boy's brains out before…

The young boy put on a blissful smile, and though it was very belated, he whispered, "I love you too, Sebastian." Suddenly, Delilah didn't have the heart to hurt the boy. He would probably wake up with immense pain in his ass when he woke up anyway. So, she figured that would be her revenge and she flew away without another thought, leaving the boy to his happy dreams.

'I'll get him another day. One day when my master isn't looking,' she thought as she returned to her sleeping master's side on a perch on his nightstand and watched him breathe evenly, also with a smile on his pale face.

* * *

_The continuation will be saved on "War of 1,000 Years" and not "The Pulses." Check my stories or tune in with Author Alert for the next one. See you next week! :)_


End file.
